The Egg That Saved Easter/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for The Egg That Saved Easter. Transcript (The episode opens with a night sky, before the camera pans down across some trees before panning to a house. In the original variant, camera pans right to the house.) Yoda (Star Wars): ...And so the pig and the giant lizard brought the boy back to his family at the bowling alley, and they all lived happily ever after. The end. Marie (The AristoCats): That was a neat story, Grandpa Yoda. Can you tell me another one? Yoda: Oh, I would love to, Marie, but if you do not get some sleep, you are going to be pooped tomorrow. And you know what tomorrow is. Marie: Easter? Yoda: That is right! So let us just close our little eyes... Marie: Oh, please, Grandpa! Just one more story! Yoda: Oh... your mom is going to be... Marie: Oh, she won't mind! Just one more story! An Easter story! Yoda: Errhhh... oh, all right. I suppose one more story will not hurt... Besides, what are grandpas for, anyway? Marie: Oh, thank you, Grandpa Yoda! Yoda: Now, let us see... An Easter story... Oh! Did I ever tell you about the town that did not get Easter? Marie: You mean they didn't have Easter? Yoda: No, I mean they did not get Easter. They had Easter. They loved the baskets and the eggs and everything, but they did not understand what Easter was really about. Now, let us see... what was the name of that... Woodburn, Indiana! That is it! I used to deliver the mail there! (The scene pans out the window before switching to day, as Yoda is driving through the snow in his mailtruck, at the same time that "Lyrick Studios and HiT Entertainment present" appears on the screen, before Yoda approaches Woodburn as "The Egg That Saved Easter" then appears on the screen.) Yoda: (Narrating) Now the children of Woodburn loved to see me around Easter-time, because they all thought they were gathering something! Rosita (Sesame Street): I can't believe it's Easter! I think I'm finally gatherin' something! Can't believe it's Easter! My favorite life of year! Percy Pea (VeggieTales): I can't believe it's Easter! I was thinking of a sugarmango thing! Can't believe it's Easter! Oh boy, it's finally here! (Rosita, Bazil, Dumbo, Telly, Percy, and Li'l Pea gather around Yoda, who just has a long package from the back of his truck as Yoda takes notice.) Yoda: Oh! Now wait a minute! I only got one package today, and it is for House #4. Now let us see, which house is #4? All: Hop! Hop! Along we flop, with smarty cheeks and chests a-shining! Hey! Hey! Our favorite day! It makes us wanna cheer! Percy: Alas! We love the grass! Li'l Pea (VeggieTales): At least we know we won't be mowing! All: Down, hey! We love to say that Easter-time is here! (Yoda falls over while carrying the package. The snowman that stands in the center of town leans over before the snowman's head falls off and lands on the package, which sends it flying until it lands on the roof of one of the houses.) Yoda: Uh-oh! All: We... can't believe it's Easter! We were waiting for a million hours! Can't believe it's Easter! Oh, what a drafty day! We can't believe it's Easter! Bazil Wombat (SeeMore's Playhouse): Took 14 baths and 18 showers! All: Can't believe it's Easter! And now it's time to play! (Yoda rams his head repeatedly into the support post of the house, which causes the package to come loose and slide down the house towards Yoda.) All: We can't believe it's Easter! We think we're finally gatherin' something! Can't believe it's Easter! Our favorite life of year! We can't believe it's Easter! Yoda: Whoa! Whooooaaaaaa! All: We were dreaming of a sugarmango thing! Can't believe it's Easter! Oh boy, it's finally... Yoda: Ow, my spine-ly! All: Boy, it's finally here! (The package with the children on it slides right into House #4 as Yoda picks himself up.) Yoda: Where did the...? Oh, #4. Well, that was easy. (Yoda then faints as the song ends and the screen goes dark. Telly, Rosita, and Bazil open the package.) Rosita: What is it? Telly Monster (Sesame Street): It has a button! Bazil: Push it! Push it! (The button gets pushed, which causes the item in the package to unfold into a collapsible chocolate bunny statue.) All: Ooooooooh! (The TV then turns on after that, which catches the children's attention.) Mr. Nebby K. Nezzer (VeggieTales): Hip, hop! Happy Easter! Say, kids, did you get the "don't know what I wanna find for Easter" blues? Well, if I know anything about eggs, and you know I do, I know just what you're looking for! You wanna find an egg that's fun! You wanna find an egg that's cute! But most of all, you wanna find an egg with a fully functional buzzsaw built into its right arm! That's right, you wanna find Buzzsaw Louis! (The camera then pans onto Buzzsaw Louis, whose buzzsaw then pops out from its arm, as the children still watch on.) Mr. Nezzer: Cool, huh? But wait, there's more! Buzzsaw Louis also knows the true meaning of Easter! All you have to do is press his nose... Buzzsaw Louis: (click) Easter is when you gather stuff! (click) You'll find more eggs! Mr. Nezzer: Just as soon as your parents phone in and order Buzzsaw Louis, one of our trained chickens will deliver him right to your door! Announcer: Delivery unavailable to Hicksville, Ohio due to the collapse of the Hicksville bridge! Mr. Nezzer: So take him from me, Mr. Nezzer... er, I mean the Easter Bunny... and my little chick helper. (The camera then pans to the Lizard King, who's wearing a chick disguise.) Lizard King (3-2-1 Penguins!): Look at me! I'm a chick! Mr. Nezzer: You just won't be happy until your parents get you a Buzzsaw Louis, the only egg with a working buzzsaw, and the true meaning of Easter! Louis: Billy's finding more eggs than you! (The TV then turns to static after the commercial ends. Soon, all of the children then run out all the way to their own homes as they start yelling and arguing over who gets to find Buzzsaw Louis.) Telly: Mom! I'll find more eggs! Percy: Billy's finding more eggs than me! Mr. Pea (VeggieTales): Who's Billy? Percy: I dunno, but he's finding more eggs than me! Rosita: I wanna find a Buzzsaw Louis! Bazil: I wanna find 10 Buzzsaw Louis-es! Rosita & Bazil: Because of the the true meaning of Easter! Gargh-rawr-gya-gya-gya-gya! (The telescope appears when the kids are mumbling gibberish, when Mr. Nezzer talks happily inside of golden round lighthouse with red & white stripes, the telescope moves.) Mr. Nezzer: Oh, it's working! It's working wonderfully! Lizard King: What's working, sir? You mean you wanted those kids to be all grumble-y? Mr. Nezzer: Mm-hmm. Lizard King: I don't get it, sir. Mr. Nezzer: You see, Lizard King, the only way their parents would get them to stop grumbling is to have them find lots of eggs. As the owner of the Nezzer Egg Factory, I'll make out like a bandit! Lizard King: Whoa-ho, sir, you're really wily! Mr. Nezzer: More wily than Uncle Blobb? Lizard King: You mean the one with the chocolate factory that I used to work for? Oh, you're much more wily than him! Mr. Nezzer: Good. Soon, everybody'll know that Mr. Nebby K. Nezzer is the wiliest of them all! Lizard King: Oh, there's no doubt about that, sir! Mr. Nezzer: Well, fire up the assembly line, Lizard King! We got money to make, and that's what Easter's all about! (Elevator closes before it cuts back to Marie & Yoda.) Marie: That isn't what Easter's about! Yoda: I know that, and you know that, but Nebby K. Nezzer was a little confused. And thanks to his TV commercial, so was everybody else! The kids were grumbling and the eggs were flying off the assembly line just like he planned. Marie: That was the worst Easter ever! Yoda: Oh, yes, it would of been, if it was not for what happened next. Marie: What? What happened? Yoda: Well, as the eggs were coming down the assembly line having their noses tested, one of them winced. Marie: Winced? Yoda: He grimaced. Made a face. Did not like the sound of the words that was coming out of his own head. Marie: But he was just an egg. Yoda: Maybe he was wired different, who knows? So, that night, as all the eggs were waiting to be shipped out the next day, he was doing some thinking. Louis: Grumpy kids, greedy dreams, this isn't what Easter means. I'm just a egg, I don't claim to be a genius, but there must be more to Easter. There must be more to Easter, I think I'm really gathering something. Must be more to Easter. But what? Yoda: Yes, there had to be more. Louis did not know what it was, but he figured it was about time somebody found out! (Louis pushes the box down to the floor. When the Security Guard Chicken uses the flashlight to investigate. Louis resumes his position as the light flashes over to him. The Security Guard Chicken leaves and Louie pops out of his box, heading to the door.) Yoda: Now he was not out of the factory before. Why he was not even out of his box before! But he was a smart egg. How hard could it be? (Louis trips and falls, rolling in the grass, tumbling down the hill and crashes onto the grass.) Yoda: Maybe a little harder than he thought. (Camera fades to black background then back to grass with trees.) Telly: Yahoo! This is great! Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales): Yeah! Whee!!! Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): Um, aren't we going a little fast? Bob: Look out for that tree! Jimmy: Tree? What tree? Telly: No problem. Hang on, guys! Jimmy: Why? Why do I need to hang on?! Telly: That was fun! Bob: I wanna do it again! Jimmy: You know, I can't really see anything back here. Do you know guys where we're going? Bob: No idea! Wasn't there before. Telly: No one knows what lies around the next... (The sled comes to a gate with a danger sign) Bail out! (Telly and Bob jump off the sled, leaving Jimmy.) Jimmy: What? Hey, where's everybody? (gasps) (The sled crashes into the gate, knocking Jimmy off.) Bob: Jimmy! Jimmy! Are you okay? (Jimmy is upside-down in the snow.) Jimmy: Mousetrap. Bob: What? Jimmy: I wanted to play Mousetrap. You roll your dice, you move your mice. Nobody gets hurt. Bob: Hey! This must be the trail to the Hicksville Bridge! Jimmy: The what? Bob: That bridge that collapsed. You know, we heard about it on TV. Boy, we're sure lucky we didn't go down there. Telly: (Off-screen) Guys, look what I found! (Jimmy and Bob join Junior, where they find Louis laying in the snow.) Jimmy: That's a Buzzsaw Louis. Bob: Cool! Push his nose! Now! Telly: Okay. (Telly pushes Louis's nose.) Louis: You'll find more eggs. Bob: Now that's the true meaning of Easter! Louis: (Off-screen) No, it's not! Telly: Who said that? Louis: I did. That's not what Easter's about. Jimmy: It's not? Louis: No, Easter's not about grumbling to find eggs. Bob: Well, then what's it about? Louis: I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. I'm on an adventure. Jimmy, Bob, Telly: Ooooooh! Louis: Or at least I was, until I got stuck in that grass pile. Telly: Well, maybe we can help you. Jimmy: Hey, I know someone who's really, really smart. Maybe they can tell us what Easter means! Yoda: Well, they all thought it was a great idea, so they headed off together to see their smart person. Marie: Who was it? Yoda: Well, um, it was uh... it was... me. Marie: You, Grandpa Yoda? Yoda: Don't act so surprised. (Camera cuts back with the boys.) Yep, three boys and a funny little egg show up at my front door, wondering if I knew the true meaning of Easter. Marie: Well, did you? Yoda: Course! But I did not want to just give it to them, so I read them a story from a very old book. (The characters and Louis sit back, having hot chocolate, then Yoda scrolls through the Bible.) Yoda: Ah, here it is. "Saturday evening, when the Sabbath ended, Mary Magdalene, Mary the mother of James, and Salome went out and purchased burial spices so they could anoint Jesus’ body. 2 Very early on Sunday morning, just at sunrise, they went to the tomb. 3 On the way they were asking each other, “Who will roll away the stone for us from the entrance to the tomb?” 4 But as they arrived, they looked up and saw that the stone, which was very large, had already been rolled aside. 5 When they entered the tomb, they saw a young man clothed in a white robe sitting on the right side. The women were shocked, 6 but the angel said, “Don’t be alarmed. You are looking for Jesus of Nazareth, who was crucified. He isn’t here! He is risen from the dead! Look, this is where they laid his body. 7 Now go and tell his disciples, including Peter, that Jesus is going ahead of you to Galilee. You will see him there, just as he told you before he died.” 8 The women fled from the tomb, trembling and bewildered, and they said nothing to anyone because they were too frightened.." (Jimmy, Bob, Telly, and Louis look at each other.) Yoda: Do you not see? That was Jesus who rose from Heaven! That was the first Easter! You see, God loved people so much that He gave his only son from Heaven, so that everybody can be with him someday. (The boys understand.) Yoda: Easter is not about gathering. It is about giving! And it is especially about Jesus, who rose from the dead from Heaven. (Scene transitions back into Marie's bedroom.) Marie: You're smart, Grandpa Yoda! Is that the end of the story? Yoda: Oh, no. Now they knew what Easter was about, but everybody else was still in the dark. (Camera pops back to the center of Woodburn, the kids are excited and grumbling.) Percy: HYAGH! BUZZSAW LOUIS!!! Li'l Pea: HYAGH! BUZZSAW LOUIS!!! Rosita & Bazil: Hyagh!!! Buzzsaw Louis!! (Bump to each other.) Owwwwww!!!! (Their parents open the door if Rosita and Bazil fell down to the ground. Camera cuts back with the boys.) Telly: Oh boy, it got worse! We gotta tell Woodburn what we know about Easter! Jimmy: Yeah. Louis: But that TV commercial didn't just go to Woodburn. It went everywhere! We gotta tell everybody! Jimmy: But Easter's tomorrow. How can we possibly go everywhere? Bob: You can just forget about Hicksville. The bridge is out. Louis: This is hopeless. Easter is ruined! Telly: No, there must be a way. Keep thinking! (Jimmy, Louis and Bob pause to think very deeply, Telly hatches an idea.) Telly: I got it! Both: Huh. Telly: We gotta get into that egg factory! Follow me, everyone! We can save Easter! (Camera fades back to the characters and Louis to the toy factory.) Jimmy: I still don't understand why we're here. Louis: Yeah. I just got out of this place. I don't want to go back in! Telly: Shh!! You'll just have to trust me. It's the only way... (When Telly opens the door, Telly, Louis, Jimmy and Bob sneak and run inside the factory, through to the toy room, pass the Dish-washing Chicken scrubbing the dishes and turns just as they all pass him, not spotting them in sight.) Telly: It better be around there somewhere! (The characters and Louis see the Security Guard Chicken is here with a flashlight, marching around, when the Security Penguin is gone. The characters and Louis hide in the drinking fountain. They hit the wall, Louis just jumps. Telly follows with Louis, Jimmy, and Bob. They saw the TV Studio.) Telly: That does it! (They all see the TV Studio in the dark room.) Jimmy: Well, this is a... Louis: It's a... (Later with Yoda and Marie.) Marie: TV Studio? Yoda: That's right! It was Mr. Nezzer's Television Studio. (Cuts back to the TV Studio, Bob uses the camera as Telly stands in front of it.) Yoda: Now Telly figured that since it was a TV commercial that got them into this mess, maybe another TV commercial could get them out of it! Well, here's to hoping. (Louis flips the switch up, turning the broadcasting service, cuts back with Rosita and her family, and as Telly begins his announcement.) Telly: Attention everyone! This is Telly Monster from Woodburn with an important message - We were wrong about Easter! Easter's not about being selfish and complaining to find more eggs. Well, not that eggs look bad, I have a few myself that I enjoy very much. But you see, there's much more to Easter! Louie? Louis: Thank you, Telly. Li'l Pea: Hey, it's Buzzsaw Louis! Louis: Listen, everybody. When it comes to Easter... Yoda: Now Louis told them about the true meaning of Easter. About God's love, and Jesus who rose. About how giving very often makes us feel better than getting. Knowing the truth about Easter made everybody very happy. Well, almost everybody. (Cuts back to Mr. Nezzer, using the telescope, seeing the happy faces in Woodburn.) Mr. Nezzer: They're not grumbling. Why aren't they grumbling? Lizard King: I don't know, sir. (Mr. Nezzer resumes watching from his telescope, seeing Rosita and her family watching for Louis on the TV screen.) Louis: ...so this Easter, instead of grumbling to find more eggs, let's try to care for our families... Mr. Nezzer: Hmm... That's my egg. THAT'S MY TV STUDIO! Lizard King, somebody's trying to ruin my Easter!! (Cuts back to the TV Studio with Telly and Louis ending their broadcast.) Louis: So you see, that's what Easter's really about. Telly: And if we remember that, this will be the best Easter ever! (Telly's parents feel happy.) (Mr. Nezzer and Lizard King march together with the chickens to the TV Studio. Louis and Telly feel happy, so do as Bob, the penguins marched and marched, they made it to the TV Studio. Mr. Nezzer gets so agitated. Laura and her family become afraid of since in the original variant.) Mr. Nezzer: Decided to borrow my TV Studio, huh? Uh oh! It looks like we're about to experience some technical difficulties! Louis: No! Don't! (In the original variant, Rosita and her family feel afraid of the TV screen. The TV screen shows Telly and Louis being surrounded from the chickens just as the screen turns to static. Rosita's Papi looks over to see Mr. Nezzer's lighthouse in Dinkletown. Later, then cut to the Veggies and Louis, tied up in a sled.) Mr. Nezzer: So you're guys who wanna ruin my Easter! Jimmy: N-n-no, that's not it at all! We just want everyone to know what Easter's really about! Mr. Nezzer: Do you think they care? Jimmy: Well. Mr. Nezzer: Do you really think they care all about that caring and love stuff? Jimmy: Well. Mr. Nezzer: Listen, the only thing kids want to know about Easter is that they're gonna gather more eggs, and I intend to keep it that way. That's why I'm gonna have to send all you boys on a little trip. Let's see. Where would you like to go? Wizzly-Town? Bikini Bottom? Bob: Just don't send us to Hicksville. The bridge is out. Mr. Nezzer: Hicksville! Oh, I hear it's nice this time of year! Lizard King, 4 tickets to Hicksville, please! Lizard King: Right away, boss! Louis: Way to go. (The troubled four get sent right to the exit leading to Hicksville.) Mr. Nezzer: The plunger, Lizard King! (The plunger pulls back.) Mr. Nezzer: Now on my signal... Three... Two... One last thing. If those people really cared about what you had to say, where're they now? Louie (Sesame Street): We're right here! Mr. Nezzer: Huh? (The Dinkletown gang appears.) Louie: We care very much about the true meaning of Easter, Mr. Nezzer! Rosita's Papi (Sesame Street): That's why we came here - To give you what you deserve! Mr. Nezzer: Wha-wha-oh! You didn't really think I was going to... heh... oh, that was just... just a joke! I wouldn't... What're you gonna do? (Rosita confronts to Mr. Nezzer, now with a happy face, handing him a basket.) Rosita: Mr. Nezzer... Happy Easter! Mr. Nezzer: Huh? Is that for me? Oh, it's a little bear! Oh, I always wanted an Easter present, but we were too poor! You don't know how happy this makes me! Look! Isn't it cute! Both: Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Mr. Nezzer: I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused and I'm going to make it up! What? Oh, no! Lizard King! Another sled! (Lizard King presses the button, giving Mr. Nezzer a purple sled.) Mr. Nezzer: I'll save them! (The chickens get on the alert, rescuing the boys, the parents feel frightened. The chickens get their sleds, jumping down to tunnel.) Both: Whoa!! Mr. Nezzer: Hang on, boys! (Seven penguins sliding down all around. Cuts back to sled ride with the boys.) Jimmy: Bob, see if you can reach the knot! Louis: Watch it! You bumped me to my... Buzzsaw! That gives me an idea. (Louis cuts the rope, the sleds pop out.) Mr. Nezzer: Hmm. What're they doing? Louis: OK, everybody who has hands, start tying. (Telly is thinking, Jimmy is thinking, and Bob looks freaky.) Louis: That'll be me. (The boys' sled jumps, Mr. Nezzer's sled jumps, seven chickens and their sleds jump together. Cuts back with Louis and the characters. Making the knot.) Louis: It's ready. Jimmy: Louis, even if it doesn't work. I just wanted to know that you're really nice egg. Louis: Thanks. (Telly sees the the wrong way sign of Bikini Bottom.) Telly: Hurry up, guys! (Louis uses the rope to throw up to the sky, and the rope just caught to the tree.) Jimmy: You have it! Louis: Hang on! (The boys spin around the left side, gets bumped to a tree. The boys get bumped in the grass. Cuts back to Mr. Nezzer.) Mr. Nezzer: They did it! They're saved! Oh... boy! Louis: (gasps) Mr. Nezzer! Mr. Nezzer: Whoa!! Louis: We got to save him! (Louis sees some chickens) Louis: Hey, chickens! Hey! (Louis sees the chickens as they zoom over to Louis. Then the chicken gets Louis.) Louis: Phew, thanks for the lift. (When Louis goes on the ride with the chicken, Bob and Telly saw if Louis is on the sled. Then cuts back to Louis.) Louis: Let's see what this weapon can really do. (Louis turns on the buzzer, the chicken freaks out, his arm gets down to the grass. The chicken and Louis goes fast.) Louis: WHOA!!!! (The chickens ride on the sleds, but the one gets fast. Various chickens get the chickens' arms, three of them get fast. More of the chickens get their arms, Louis's buzzer gets stuck. A bunch of chickens gets faster. Mr. Nezzer rides on the sled thinking, when he sees the broken bridge. Mr. Nezzer freaks out, the buzzer gets harder Louis gets safe, and including Mr. Nezzer. He jumps off the cliff, the chickens jump off the cliff. Mr. Nezzer jumps, Louis jumps, and the chickens start falling. But the one feels alright. The chickens attempt to get Louis a bunch of times, the one chicken will save the penguins and Louis, he gets it when his feet get stuck to it. Mr. Nezzer falls down as his sled fells down, the chickens and Louis got Mr. Nezzer, when he sees his sled falling down to the iceberg. Mr. Nezzer, Louis and the chickens get stuck. Mr. Nezzer needs his help.) Mr. Nezzer: A little help? Yoda: And that is where we found them. Why if I did not had a which on my truck. They would probably still be there today. Marie: Wow, it was a good Easter after all. Yoda: Marie, it was a great Easter. (Camera fades back to their homes celebrating Easter.) Yoda: The next day, everyone got together to exchange baskets. Why, even Mr. Nezzer was there! (We see the characters inside the house.) Jimmy: Oh, Mr. Nezzer! How did you know? Mr. Nezzer: Oh, I have one just like that back at home. Jimmy: That's what I always wanted! Mr. Nezzer: You can take it back if it doesn't fit. Marie: What about Louis? What happened to him? Yoda: Well, he ended up living in Woodburn. At first, he wanted to have his buzzsaw surgically removed so nobody would get hurt. But then he finally figured out what it was good for. Marie: What? Yoda: Making furniture! (We see a smaller house, seeing Louie by the window, carving the wood.) Yoda: Why, he filled Woodburn with new tables and chairs and hinges and spice racks and those little things you hang your mugs on and... Well, you get the picture. Louis: I need more wood! Yoda: But the best part of all is that they finally knew what Easter really meant! And they just could not stop thinking about it and talking about it and even singing about it. (In the original variant, we hear the French Peas singing Jesus Has Risen from Heaven.) Yoda: Yep, it was the best Easter ever. Category:VeggieTales Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:Easter